


Chiming

by BloomingMiracle (Luna264)



Series: Kingdom Hearts Wheelchair AU [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Nothing in this game is ADA compliant, Saix seeks disability accommodation for the local keyblades wielders, Wheelchair users Roxas and Xion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna264/pseuds/BloomingMiracle
Summary: Xemnas studied Saix’s face coldly. “Careful, there,” He said. “One might almost think you had a heart.”





	Chiming

“Xemnas,” Saix said, appearing beside and somewhat behind his superior.

 

“Saix,” Xemnas acknowledged. “I take it you have a reason for being here.”

 

“Yes, Sir,” Saix said. “I… I wanted to request clearance to teach Roxas and Xion how to teleport.”

 

“I can’t grant that, Saix,” Xemnas said. “Keyblades wielders are unpredictable. We cannot know what they’ll do.”

 

“Yes, Sir,” Saix said, bowing his head.

 

A pause.

 

“Don’t tell me you asked because you’d somehow come to care for them.” Xemnas turned, glaring at his second in command.

 

“No, Sir,” Saix said. “It’s just…”

 

“Just what?”

 

“They’ve attached bells to their wheelchairs and they won’t shut up about it.” Saix looked to Xemnas imploringly, with the eyes of a man inches from madness. “It’s possible teaching them might be the only way to get some peace around the castle.”

 

“You want to give them positive reinforcement for negative behavior?” Xemnas crossed his arms.

 

Saix collapsed to his knees. “I want them to  _ stop _ .”

 

Xemnas studied Saix’s face coldly. “Careful, there,” He said. “One might almost think you had a heart.”

 

“No heart, I’m afraid,” Saix said. “Just ears.”

 

“Have they given any  _ reasons _ why we might teach them?” Xemnas sighed.

 

“Roxas is insisting that it’s necessary for them to complete their assignments in defeating heartless,” Saix said, taking his cue to stand. “Something about being able to reach them. Xion would like to be able to navigate the castle, as well.”

 

Xemnas considered this. “Reasonable arguments,” He allowed. “Still, I’m not fond of the risk. If you can guarantee their loyalty, I’ll allow it, but if they defect…”

 

“Right.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching the part in Kingdom Hearts 2 where they’re climbing Yen Sid’s tower and I began to wonder what would have happened if Sora had a wheelchair as well as a keyblade and it culminated in this scene.


End file.
